roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a wave survival/zombie survival type mode where you have to fight off waves of zombies within a time limit and a kill goal with each round changing the allotted time and kill goal, usually making both larger. There are a selection of mobs that come at you ranging from normal, to tank and diamond to other things like shadows. As the Waves progresses, the stronger and tank-y the Mobs become--making them harder to kill. Mobs Snake: +1 Shard Spectre: Tank Zombie: +3 Shards, +3 Diamonds Tips * The zombies can and will swarm and surround you if you arent careful. To avoid this, always keep on the move and if you are surrounded, use splash effect spells like Great Fire Blast or Blue Arson to properly attack those around you. Blue Arson is especially helpful as it harms the mobs and heals you. * To make quick getaways use very quick and effective transportation spells like Lightning Flash or Rainbow Shockwave which will help you put some distance between you and the zombies. * Another method of a quick getaway is to ride the Great Fire Blast across the map as to give you an amount of time to relax for a few seconds or take potshots and close range spells such as Blaze Column, Water Tornado and Plasma Implosion. * One tactic to be recommended is to run around trying to get as many mobs to follow you as possible and then activate Scintillating Plasma. Though it's not a guarantee one hit kill it will get rid of some if not all of them if their health is low enough. * Certain ultimates cant do as much damage as they're supposed to since the mobs will either continuously run around or damage you while you perform them. To get the most bang for your buck, go with ultimates like Hells Core, Ghastly Grasp, Wind Gust and Vehement Blizzard as it effects a great deal of mobs in your vicinity. * Close range spells and elements like Gravity would also be super effective. Possibly Effective Setups On the off chance there are people who just cant find the setup that best suits their play style, this section of the Survival Mode page can help you find some pretty good ways to kick butt and take names. These are the setups that have been created thru careful observation of stats and usefulness in survival mode. Elusive Combatan This setup is specifically made for those who want to be able to play MC Hammer's "Cant Touch This" as they run circles around the mobs in battle. You can use these in PvP fights but you do so at your own risk. Windy Fire * Elements needed: Lava, Wind and Pheonix (optional) * Spells: Wind Ascend, Spiral Spin, Wind Gust, Volcanoc Eruption, Blue Arson (optional), Plasma Implosion ( arrangement optional) * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana) * 1500-350-350-300-350=150 ( Wind Gust, Volcanic Eruption, Plasma Implosion, Blue Arson) * Damage: 275+275=550 (most damage stats non accessible) p.s would put more but my phone is jacked upmissing) Untouchable Elements: Water, Gravity, Ice, Spirit Category:Game Modes